Known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,213 and from U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,466 are seat cushions in which a plurality of coils arranged next to one another in a single plane form a spacer layer between the seat and the user. This is intended to prevent excessive sweating on the part of the user. No actual control of moisture transport is provided herein.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,604 is a seat cushion that can be separated from the seat in which air is moved by a fan and blown into a coil pad resting on the seat. In colder weather, especially in winter, however, such cushions must be removed to make it possible to activate an existing seat heater. Otherwise the seat cushion would screen the passenger from the heat produced by the seat heater to an excessive degree, thus rendering the heater largely ineffective.
It is known from DE 102 28 406 A1 to incorporate a heating conductor into plastic coils in order to heat a seat. However, the efficiency of such an arrangement is relatively limited since the distance to the passenger located on the seat is very great.